The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more particularly to a mobile adapter pedestal and accessory caddy for an upright type vacuum cleaner to adapt such an upright vacuum cleaner to above the floor cleaning tasks.
Early vacuum cleaners were typically of the upright variety having, for example, four wheels rollably supporting the cleaner with the suction mouth thereof in close proximity to the floor or carpet being vacuumed and with a handle extending upwardly from the base portion of the cleaner for operator control thereof. Such upright vacuum cleaners are well suited to vacuuming carpets and other horizontal surfaces, however, for off the floor vacuuming tasks, a canister type vacuum cleaner is preferred. The canister type cleaners have the entire vacuum structure supported on wheels or skids with a flexible vacuum hose extending from the canister and under operator control for the vacuuming tasks. With such a canister and flexible hose arrangement the vacuuming of stairs, upholstered furniture and the like is facilitated.
There have been numerous attempts to adapt the upright type vacuum cleaner to a flexible hose configuration, however, few have met with commercial success. The homeowner is therefore still faced with the dilemma of which type vacuum cleaner to purchase and while the consumer is frequently well acquainted with the advantages and disadvantages of each type, that consumer is still faced with a decision which is at best a compromise.